Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker: Revenge
by ChaosAngel34
Summary: Ganondorf's daughter has found out about her father's defeat, and she has plans to get revenge. After resurrecting her father, she is now ready to take on the challenge of defeating the green hooded hero, Link.
1. Chapter 1

The young girl let her long red hair down from its ponytail state, shaking her head as it came down. She sighed as she stared out the window of her room in the Forsaken Fortress. Her golden yellow eyes sparkled as the sunset light hit them, and her hair had a crimson shine. It was as if her entire world had been taken away when her father, Ganondorf, decided to attempt to obtain the power of the Triforce once more.

She began to get deep in thought when a flashback came to her.

With her ability to sit on clouds, she looked down at the pirate ship sailing away after Link's heroic defeat of Ganondorf, she nearly cried, knowing that she may never see her father again. That mere thought had encouraged her decision to get back at this glorious green hooded hero. She had no idea how to reach the land under the water once more, however. But, she vowed to figure out a way.

In short time, she had an idea. She found the two swords that her father had granted her as a very young child laying in an ice block in Ice Ring Isle. She had frozen these swords because of her father, with his evil intentions to take over Hyrule and everyone inhabiting it, in which she had made the vows to never use her powers and abilities for evil. But in this case she had no choice, since she did not realize the love she had for her father until he had been defeated.

She wanted him back.

This very thought made her cringe, since this was a statement she never thought she would be saying or even thinking. At last, with her great strength inherited from Ganondorf, she took the block of ice and threw it hard against the stone above the water. Right then, her swords broke free, and she walked over and picked them up, attached them at her sides, and unsheathed them right away. She was ready.

She returned to the location where she had spotted the hero the previous time. The girl then jumped high into the sky, then turned to where she was going to dive headfirst into the water, only she began spinning, and spinning, and spinning with her two thin swords that resembled the exact ones her father had. She almost seemed like a helicopter as she plunged into the water, the wind from her swords creating somewhat of a whirlpool the entire way down onto the battlefield where the hero and her father had fought. She was a bit shocked at how the water came crashing back down, but not back down to the floor where she stood. It was pretty much the exact scene before Hyrule had been drowned. She stared in awe as she stood before her statue of a father.

Her knees gave out as she went down on all four with tears streaming down her face. She had dropped her swords in the process, and they landed only a few feet away from her sides. She felt weak, as if she could not get up from the pain she was experiencing. However, she still managed to stand up when she saw the Master Sword lodged into Ganondorf's head. She knew the answer right then. She would have to pull out the sword and take it into her own possession in order to revive her father and defeat the "hero" that had turned her father into stone.

Jumping up onto his arms that rested in the air, she took hold of the sword, attempting to pull it out. At first she could not manage to get it out, but after she put her entire force into it, pushing her entire body weight backward, she pulled it out as she fell onto her back on the ground.

She shut her eyes tight from the pain she had just experienced, but she could no longer feel it when she saw her father slowly regain his human form. First the stone surrounding his head chipped off, then his shoulders, his arms, and so on until finally his entire body plus his weapons were back to normal.

Ganondorf looked down at his daughter, who was about half his size, and said, "Ah, thank you, Kumiko," with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Kumiko smiled with her father, knowing that with his help they could destroy the green hooded boy once and for all, and rule Hyrule…together.

"Kumiko!" the girl heard, her flashback ending. She turned around and saw that her father was standing before her. Looking up at him, she saw that he had a grin on his face once again.

"Yes, father?" Kumiko asked, wondering what he could want as the sun had set from the sky.

Ganondorf put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's time."

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting used to the whole idea of the fanfic world. I do hope you enjoy my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Kumiko's eyes grew wide as she finally absorbed the meaning of her father's words. Excitement flooded her emotions, but at the same time there was a little bit of fear as well. She didn't even know the boy, so why should she attack him?

She shook her head and reminded herself that he's the one who defeated her father, and she couldn't let that go without revenge. She began forming plots in her head of how she would defeat the boy, one after another coming quickly until the thoughts were interrupted by her father yanking on her arm and pulling her out of the room.

As they left the Forsaken Fortress, Ganondorf began explaining his own plans. "First, we shall tear up every living piece of land until we find the boy. Then, we--…" He paused suddenly, looking at Kumiko's back. "What in Hyrule is that thing strapped to your back?" His eyes got wide and his voice got firmer.

Shocked, she put her hand on her back to see what was on it, since she didn't quite know either. But right then she felt the Master Sword, the same sword that she released from her father to free him. She let out a slight gasp, knowing that this is the very sword that can defeat Ganondorf, and she also knew that if she really wanted to, she could defeat him herself with the Master Sword in her possession.

"It's..." She paused for a few seconds. It's the Master Sword. I kept it when I freed you from its power. It could probably defeat the boy that nearly took you away from me. After all, it _is _the most powerful sword in the world, Father."

Ganondorf closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, I suppose you have a point there," he said, lowering his voice. And they continued moving across the sea. Their first destination: Windfall Island.

But little did they know, a pirate ship happened to be sailing by them. Tetra extended her telescope to see who the two mysterious looking people were as they were sailing near them. She could only see Ganondorf's back, however, but his mighty stature gave his identity away. Then she saw the girl next to him, and as she put her telescope down, she muttered, "Who is she?" Nonetheless, she must warn Link.

Meanwhile, on a little island called Outset Island, Link and his little sister Aryll decided to go up to the lookout tower and see how many seagulls they could find. Aryll looked out with her telescope and saw a large ship coming towards the island.

"Link, I think there's something coming!" she said, raising her voice in excitement.

"Let me see that," Link muttered, taking the telescope from Aryll. Sure enough, there was indeed something coming, and it was fairly large. He took another look and noticed the sails on the ship. It was none other than the pirates, but what could they want, especially since the world had been saved already. Whatever it was, though, it had to be important.

The ship slowly approached the island and docked at the pier near Link's house. Tetra quickly jumped down from the ship and onto the dock, running towards link as if she really needed his help, which she did, pretty much. "Link…" she said, pausing to catch her breath.

"What is it, Tetra?" he replied, puzzled.

She took a few more moments to catch her breath, and then she spoke. "It's Ganondorf."

Link's eyes began to widen as he lowered his voice. "What about Ganondorf?"

"He's back," she said, "and he has a girl with him, but I have not a clue of who she is."

His jaw dropped as the words 'he's back' branded into his mind. He suddenly felt weak, but he knew that he must stay strong in order to defeat Ganondorf once again. "Let's get moving," he said, reaching behind him to grab his sword. But he didn't find the sword there. That's when he started panicking.

Tetra looked at him, then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever freed him, the Master Sword is either with them, or still in Hyrule."

Link looked back at her and said, "Well, like I said, let's get moving. TO HYRULE!"

The King of Red Lions was waiting for him on the dock. Link hopped into the boat, even though he was still in his pajamas. Tetra slapped her forehead and hopped onto her ship. They pulled their sails up and let them catch the wind, and they sped off into the deep blue sea.

Kumiko's crimson red hair had a sort of a ripple to it as the wind blew through it. She sighed as she watched the waves flow past them as they continued down the Great Sea and towards Windfall Island. It was quite foggy out though, and not much could be seen. She knew that if they weren't careful they would get lost.

Ganondorf looked up and pointed at something ahead of him. Kumiko looked towards where he pointed, but saw nothing. She gave him a puzzled look, but he then told her, "Look through the fog."

The young girl squinted her eyes just a tad, and then it hit her. Up ahead of them was the beautiful land of Windfall Island. But, how long would _that _last? She suddenly felt a slight bit of nervousness fill her mind. This unknown, beautiful girl would make her first impression on the people an evil one. She couldn't bear the thought, but she had to do what needs to be done. And so they kept going towards the island. Nothing will stop us, she thought.


End file.
